


To Catch a Spider use a Captain

by Dragonfire13



Series: How the Spider caught the Captain [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Spider falls the Captain is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Spider use a Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Just fixed some spelling mistakes and such. Still same story.

Spider-man aka Peter Parker leaped out of the way of the Rhino who was charging at him while yelling some sort of death threat or something. Peter wasn't really paying attention he was more forced on defeating the guy then high tailing it out of there before the Avengers got around to 'helping' out. Spider-man suddenly felt sharp daggers dig into his shoulders blade making him scream out in pain as he thought he would fall but instead was flown upwards.

Looking up Peter saw two black wings connected to two green metal arms that went into a black and green suit that looked a lot like Harry's suit, with black wings and a black beak that wrapped around the guys face so you could only see two glowering green eyes that stared down at him with hate and anger in them. "Who the lizard are you?" Peter asked as the guy.

"I'm the Vulture." the guy hissed or is it squeaked? out before dropping Spider-man who twisted around in the air seconds later ignoring the flames of pain shooting through his shoulders as he fell and raised an arm to aim and fire a web at a building, but watched as someone dressed in a green suit on a green glider sliced through the web. "Oh you son-of-a-lizard!" Spider-man yelled as he fell to far to shoot a web out to save himself and instead closed his eyes and waited for him to hit the ground. Instead of hitting the ground through Peter felt a something wrap around his mid section stopping his fall and making him feel some sharp scales rub against his spandex suit.

 _Can I please catch a break? Just this once!?_ Peter thought as he glanced down at his mid-section and saw a green scaled tail wrapped around him and following up to see the Lizard's face staring down at him with a feral grin as the Lizard growled saying "Hello Spider-man."

"Hey Doc aren't you suppose to be in that under ground prison that SHIELD threw you in?" Peter asked as he twisted around once again thankful he was so flexible as the Lizard said "I escaped by killing my guards when they thought I was still that pathetic Conners." Peter managed to get his legs back before kicking out at the Lizard's left leg and felt the Lizard's tail decrease in the pressure around him in surprise but was quickly coming back moments later. The few moments Peter had he used by twisting around and using one of his Venom Blades he sliced down feeling it slice through the Lizard's tail cutting it off and letting him slam down into the street below right before Peter's spidey sense went flying off warning him just in time as the Rhino came running down the street straight at him while the Goblin's laughter filled the air.

Leaping upwards onto a building that thankfully didn't have the Lizard, Vulture or Goblin near it and watched as the Rhino slammed into the building and got stuck as rubble fall down onto him. "Hey! I'm stuck get me the fuck out of here!" Rhino screamed while trying to back out but finding that he couldn't. Spider-man couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out from watching the Rhino and couldn't help but say "What's wrong Rhino? Building got your tongue?" Spider-man laughed even though it was bad before his spidey sense screamed at him and he leaped out of the way not for the first time thankful for his spidey sense but couldn't move fast enough as it screamed at him again mid leap and one of Goblin's pumpkin bombs went off close to him sending his body flying.

 _Where are the Avenger when I want them?_ Peter though as he fell and slammed into a warm body that wrapped, two strong arms around him, before cushioning his fall as they went into a roll before coming to a stop around the entrance to an alley. Peter let out a groan as he felt the arms slowly move themselves from around his body and the warm body leave making his side feel cold before he heard a voice say "You okay Pe- er Spider-man?" Peter froze then looked to see Captain America there looking down at him with his blue eyes while Hulk roared in the distance but Peter didn't notice as he gave a nod before thinking  _there they are._ "Sorry we couldn't be hear sooner we we just saw the news a couple minutes ago." Steve no Captain America told him while grinning sheepishly and Peter had to remind himself to be mad at the guy.

"It's fine your here now." Peter said before starting to get up and grabbing onto the Cap's shoulder as the world spun around to fast for him for a couple minutes before he said "Come on lets go help the other Avengers."

"Wait umm Spider-man can we talk after this is over? I mean I think we need to talk and yeah..." Steve said feeling slightly awkward standing there staring at the younger hero who had been doing everything in his power to stay away from him and the other for the past four months even once getting into a police car and asking them to take him away. "This isn't really the time to talk about anything right now!" Peter said as he tried to go and start fighting again but was stopped as a strong hand grabbed his arm drawing his attention back to the other man who let go of him in favor of looking like a kicked puppy as he said "I know but we need to talk please even if it's just for a minute."

"Maybe later right now we have three villains running wild and we need to-!"

"Hahaha! I'm going to squish you like a bug Spider-man!"

"Make that four villains running wild and need to be taken back to a prison okay?" Peter said before wanting to kill himself as he saw Steve's blue eyes seem to go wide and look more like a puppy that someone kicked and left it for death.  _That look should be made illegal._ Peter thought before sighing and saying "Okay fine after this fight were go and talk for a couple minutes but that doesn't mean i'm forgiving you or anyth-!" Peter didn't get to finish his sentence as the same dagger like claws grabbed him in the shoulders again seconds after his spidey sense warned him to late and let out a very manly scream as he was lifted into the air by the vulture.  _Not again!_ was his one thought as he was lifted higher in the sky struggling to get free but stopping as the Vulture's claws dug deeper into his skin making him cry out from the pain and smelling the blood that he could feel slowly going down his back.

* * *

"SPIDER-MAN!" Steve yelled before running out of the alley and throwing his shield and watching as it slammed into the Lizard sending him flying into a building and watching as bricks fell down onto it before sliding to a stop next to Natasha who was helping Clint fight the Lizard. Pressing his com Steve said "Hawkeye I need your eyes in the sky looking for a umm well a giant vulture that has Spider-man. When you see him tell me where's his at then when i'm close enough to him shoot him down."

"What about Stark, Cap? Can't he go after the bird?" Hawkeye asked while lifting his bow and looking around for a giant bird with a spider into it's claws.

"Tony's busy with the Goblin and Hulk's dealing with the Rhino, and before you ask Natasha is calling in SHIELD to come pick up Lizard and the rest of the villains as we knock them out."

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk roared as he slammed both fist against the Rhino's metal horns breaking them off before grabbing the suit and smashing it into the ground like he had done to Loki before stopping and dropping the armored man who had blacked out sometime daring the Hulk slamming him into the ground. Hulk let out a roar before looking up as the Goblin and Iron Man came flying towards him. Snorting Hulk leaped up and slammed his fist against the Goblin sending him flying off of his glider and into the ground where he was pinned by Hulk before being knocked out by Tony who went to say something to Hulk but was just swatted to the side in annoyance.

"Cheap shot." Tony muttered before looking up in sky to see a giant bird like villain with Spider-man twisting his upper body to move his hands up to grab at the bird's claws to hopefully break free but stopped as they seemed to dig in deeper. "Hey Cap should I go help Spidey? He seems to be having trouble with a giant bird?"

"YES!" two voices said at once making Tony jump a little before he muttered an 'okay.' and flew up into the air after the bird who was higher then the Oscorp building's roof and was watching as Tony flew up at the bird. Pointing both arms at him Tony went and aimed his small guns at the bird while saying "Drop the spider and give yourself up."

The Vulture looked down at Spider-man who wasn't really moving anymore then at Iron Man before grinning under the beak and saying "You need to word your sentences better." before putting more pressure into his claws making Peter let out a soft cry of pain before letting the spider go and attack Iron Man before he could go and save the spider. "SPIDER-MAN!" Tony yelled as he watched Spider-man fall towards the city below before he watch as the guy raised an arm and fired a string of webbing that grabbed onto a building stopping his fall but he just hung there for a moment before dropping and grabbing onto the building and leaning his head against it as he felt the six holes from the Vulture pore more blood out making everything rather dizzy.

Tony watched before letting out a sigh as he saw Spider-man sticking to the wall before turning his attention to the annoying bird that was starting to fly away. "Sir if I may suggest using your new taser mood on the bird and then catching him while he falls." JARVIS suddenly said as Tony flew after the bird man. Tony raised a hand as he closed the gap between them and sent out two small strings that were like tasers and watched as the bird man let out a loud scream before his body went limp and Tony managed to catch him.

* * *

Peter slowly slide down the side of the wall trying not to move his shoulders and arms to much. He didn't need flames of pain running through him again, it was almost as bad as when Electro had sent bolts of electricity through him for two minutes straight. Stopping for a moment Peter leaned his head against the wall while thinking about how he had promised to talk to Steve after this and ugh he needed a nap. Shacking his head Peter continued the slow slide down the wall before feeling his spidey sense fly into action and thought  _What NOW!?_ before dodging to the side as a large metal claw that was as big as his torso slammed into the wall were he had been seconds before crumpling it.

"Stay still you stupid bug. I need to destroy to get what I need." A voice hissed at him making Peter half jump before he dodged and shot up managing to ignore the flares of pain in his shoulders and the blood sliding down his back. Finally reaching the roof while dodging more of those black arm things with metal claws he looks to see a small man with a black metal backpack like thing on his back and a black rock climbing harness on his chest. Connected to the metal backpack were four long black legs that were about the width of Peter's body but much longer then his body and each had those metal claws on the ends of them. Two were holding the guy's body up while the other two were trying to grab him.

Peter looked closer at the guy but could really only see long black hair and a black mask that hide his face. "Soooo I get that your trying to kill me and all buuut who are you? I mean really because i'm thinking your name should be like Octopus or something like that.... Hmmm.." Peter crossed his arms with his left grabbing his right elbow while his right hand touched his chin and he tilted his head while saying "Hmmm... How about the Octopus!?.... Nah.." he dodged to the side as a clawed hand slams at the place he use to be. Peter then noticed that old ripped lab coat the guy was wearing and a grin formed under his mask before he said "I got it! I'll call you Doc Ock! Do you like it Doc?"

"GAH! Shut up and stay still you stupid insect!"

"You do know a spider is a arachnid not in insect Doc, don't you know that? Kids get taught this in kindergarden for Thor's sack!" Peter says dramatically before leaping to the left but letting out a small yelp as a piece of the roof that Doc threw at him hit his left shoulder sending him spinning and slamming down onto his right shoulder making him scream in pain. "I knew if I sent those idiots after you first they would weaken you, and injury you. Making my job of killing you so much easier." Doc Ock said while going and picking up Spider-man's body with one of his claws and holding him up by his arm. "It's a shame I won't be able to run test on you, but that's the price I have to pay to get what I want." Doc Ock turned his arms and stretched the one holding Spider-man out over the street below and saying "I hope this drop doesn't kill you but by the looks of those holes in your shoulders and all that blood your leaking your not going to last long anyways. Good bye Spider-man have a nice journey to death."

Doc Ock watched with a smirk as Spider-man's body dropped towards the street below and Spider-man didn't move at all his limp body looking like it's going to crash and kill him. Peter's thoughts as he dropped were  _Gwen's never going to let me live or rather die? this down.... I never got to have that talk with Steve... and look at his blue eyes again.... I still haven't told Aunt May about me being Spider-man, though I guess she'll know when the Avenger appear on her doorstep to tell her._ Peter stared up at the sky as he fell before feeling something go flying past him in a red, white and blue blur slamming into Doc Ock's arm that dropped him before he felt two arms catch him then everything went dark.

* * *

Steve threw himself forward after throwing his shield to hit the Octopus arm guy, barley making it to catch Peter and felt himself start to slide a bit after he did. Letting out a sigh he looked down at him and winced as he saw the holes in his shoulders and the dried and fresh blood coming from the holes then the soft slow beat of Peter's heart that should be faster. Quickly placing him on the ground Steve ran and grabbed his shield while looking up ready for the guy who had dropped Peter to attack but found no one up there or rather anywhere around the area.

 _How does someone with four metal legs get away so fast and silently?_ Steve thought before going and pressing his com and saying "Stark I need you to fly Spider-man to the med bay at the tower. Take Banner with you if his de-Hulked." 

"I'll be right at your location just got to grab Banner." Tony answered as he landed by the doctor who was quickly getting a pair of pants that Natasha had given him on. "Bruce we gotta go! Spidey's been hurt and Steve's going to turn into an over protective boyfriend if we don't hurry!" Bruce raised an eyebrow but let Tony pick him up bridal style and fly him to the tower where he was dropped off before Tony turned and went back for Spider-man while Bruce started to get the medical room or rather floor ready for Spider-man. Glancing up he watched as Tony landed on the floor and quickly walked towards Bruce with a unconscious Spider-man in his arms.

"Bruce quickly got to work cutting away the spandex on his chest and shoulders tell it was all gone and six large five or six inch holes stood in his shoulders with two of the holes almost going through his hole shoulder. Tony let out a soft hiss before going to say something but Bruce cut him off by saying "I need you to go get me some pints of blood type O from the stores you keep here."

Tony quickly left then came back without his suit and a couple pints of blood before saying "How do you know Spidey's blood type?"

"As soon as you found out who he was you looked up everything about him remember? That includes his medical history. I just looked up his blood type so that encase this ever happened I would know what type of blood he needs now leave."

"What? Why?"

"Someone has to keep Steve and the others out." Bruce said and with that Tony was kicked out and had to keep the others at bay in the small waiting room he had added in a couple weeks ago as a joke since they never used the level anyways. Now Steve sat with Tony, Clint and Natasha all waiting for Bruce to come tell them what's wrong with Peter and if he was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent around two and a half hours of non-stop writing/deleting/rewriting to get this done and start on the next part.


End file.
